Today
by KeytoDestiny
Summary: Her beautiful smile reflected deep within his onyx orbs, belonging only to him. And that was all the courage he needed.


...

...

...

...

...

**x**~... **Today** ...~**x**

_Her beautiful smile reflected deep within his onyx orbs, belonging only to him. And that was all the courage he needed. _

...

...

...

...

...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own the song this story was inspired by - _If Today Was Your Last Day_ by Nickelback.

I am very proud of this fic. The song has touched my heart, and I recommend for you to listen to it at least once before reading. I decided to use the plot you're about to see because it is something real, and something we can all relate to sometimes.

If you go to my Youtube account, Chupicharm, a little later in the future, I will have a trailer for this fic. ^_^

I hope that, by listening to this beautiful song, and by reading this story... you will be able to be just as touched as I was. 8)

...

...

...

...

...

_**If today was your last day**_

_**Tomorrow was too late**_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_

...

...

...

...

...

"_Kenny, look at all the morning glories," Dawn hummed serenely, her cerulean blue orbs sparkling blissfully in the sunlight. "They're beautiful."_

"_Yeah, they are," Kenny agreed with a warm smile. He sat down beside her on the intricately carved wooden bench, handing her a strawberry-flavored ice cream. _

"_Thank you," she told him gratefully. A small giggle escaped as her hands wrapped around the cone, the coolness tickling her in a silky mist. She couldn't wait to try it.  
><em>

_Kenny leaned over past Dawn to give Piplup a vanilla-flavored cone, and the Water-type Pokemon received it eagerly with immense appreciation. "Piplup!"_

_The brunette settled back into his original position comfortably, holding onto his own mint-chocolate ice cream. "Morning glories are your favorite flowers, right?" he asked, gazing at the flowerbeds of sapphire, magenta, and violets before them. Of course he already knew the answer, but he loved to hear her twinkling voice.  
><em>

_She nodded her head earnestly as she did a taste-test of her cold strawberry treat, then grinned contently. "Yum!"_

_A warm breeze carrying sentiments of both the spring and summer drifted before them, rustling the many colorful flowers of this tranquil city born from nature's gifts. Above the two friends, fluffy ivory clouds lazily floated aloft in the sea of deep blues._

_Kenny held onto his own mint chocolate cone, and he could distinctly feel the cool air from the sweet treat just as Dawn did. It felt refreshing in the heat as he gazed up at the heavens._

"_You know," Dawn began, and Kenny turned his attention to her, "I think I wanna have my wedding here someday. Floaroma Town's such a beautiful place, and it means so much to me."_

_Kenny tilted his head questioningly. "Why?"_

"_Cause it's where I won my first Contest against you, you dope!" she laughed. Piplup joined along._

_He made a face and replied jokingly, "Of course you did, DeeDee."  
><em>

"_Oh, shut up with the nickname already." The blunette stuck her tongue out, but her cobalt blue eyes twinkled. "But I really do think I wanna have my wedding here. And my ladies-in-waiting'll hafta be Zoey, Leona, May, and Misty."_

"_Hm," Kenny hummed. He smiled pleasantly as he watched her take a small lick at her strawberry ice cream. His heart was beating in a rhythm that only resonated around her, and he indulged in every word leaving her soft pink lips, but he didn't tell her that. Just being here with her was enough. "That so?"_

_Piplup had finished his mini vanilla ice cream and sat back lazily, closing his eyes. Dawn patted him fondly with a grin as she watched his breathing slow to a peaceful sleep of dreams. "Yup. And I'd wear a beautiful silk white dress with a silver diamond tiara and veil. Wherever the wedding is, maybe at the meadow overlooking Floaroma, morning glories would decorate the whole wedding. And everyone I love would be there."_

_Kenny returned her smile, chuckling. "Dawn, we're only twelve. Don't you think it's a bit early to think about getting married and weddings and stuff? We've still got Pokemon Coordinating to think about."_

_Dawn sat back against the wooden bench, lifting her head to the blue sky. He could see the hope and happiness in her, shining in her cerulean orbs and her gentle smile. "I just thought how great it'd be when I finally find that special someone." She turned to him curiously. "Have you met her yet, Kenny?"_

_He ruffled his chestnut-brown hair by habit as he felt a pink blush tint his cheeks. "Well... yeah, I have..."_

_Dawn giggled. "Blushing~! Someday, you have to introduce me to her. You're so lucky, Kenny."_

_He knew he was._

_Dawn rested her head against his shoulder, and he knew it was only a gesture as close friends, but he leaned his head upon hers, too. He cherished the feeling, and he wished it could last forever._

_Subconsciously, his hand left the ice cream cone and brushed them gently against her soft blue locks. Her scent lingered of fresh air as he breathed. _

_Dawn smiled. It felt so nice here with Kenny._

_They sat there for what seemed like forever, just basking in the sun's warmth and resting in the peaceful silence. Breezes lingering, petals drifting by, the sweet aroma of flowers. A world truly beautiful and alive._

_Then the seasons began changing. Spring finally became summer, and then autumn and winter and back to spring again. He could remember looking up, watching the seasons pass by in a blur far too fast for him to catch up. _

_As the years came and went, things changed. Suddenly, they weren't twelve anymore. They were eighteen._

_Dawn eventually left with Piplup, rising from the bench and bidding the usual goodbye. She disappeared and no longer was she with him anymore._

_The mint-chocolate ice cream he had meant to eat melted._

_Destiny doesn't wait._

_When he finally woke up that morning, the dim, much too early light shining through the glass window, his breathing heavy and beads of sweat rolling down his face, he could only smile bitterly. _

_It was only just a dream._

...

...

Barry tightened the bright, pumpkin-colored bow on his white tuxedo, sticking his tongue out with frustration and furrowing his eyebrows while his hands furiously tugged and pulled. He was still having trouble getting the stupid thing to look the way he wanted it to, even as he stood outside of the Pokemon Center, ready to get going.

The Pokemon Trainer's features lightened into a rather happy and relieved smile once he completed his job – hopefully for the final time now that he was off to go to the wedding. The blond gave a small twirl before stopping in a fancy pose where his hands were outstretched and a playful wink touched his cheerful, glowing orange eye from the beaming early rays of morning sunlight. It had been raining with a light shower the day before, but now it was gorgeous weather.

"How's this?" Barry smirked. His attempt to seem cool was poorly hidden.

Kenny mockingly clapped and rolled his onyx eyes for a response. The eighteen year-old boy then ruffled his coffee brown locks and smiled.

"You look great, Barry, just _great_," the Pokemon Coordinator complimented sarcastically.

"Why, thank you, Kenny! But you better watch it; I just might have to fine you since you're being _such_ a nice friend!" Barry replied just as jokingly. Then he pouted, shoulders hunched and arms dangling childishly. "Do I really look that bad?"

Kenny chuckled, waving his arms in front of him nonchalantly. "Nah~ you really do look great, Barry."

The Trainer immediately straightened up, placing his hands on his hips arrogantly and grinning like an idiot. "Well, I can't argue with _that_. But it took _way_ too long to get it perfect!"

"That's because you're always in too much of a hurry."

"True." Barry scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Still, I would've loved to see you in a tux with a tie or bow and all that good stuff. Eight years and the fanciest thing I've ever seen you in was your Contest outfit."

"Well, that's probably not gonna happen now, as much as I'd love to wear a tux..." he replied softly, fondly gazing up at the blue sky. He felt the familiar burn behind his eyes and within his throat, but he held it back as he was so accustomed to. That was as far as he was willing to go.

With an innocent tilt of his head, Barry watched his every moment. He knew. Of course he did. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" he asked quietly.

The happiness that shone so eagerly on Kenny's momentary façade suddenly became clouded with a solemn acceptance. The tenderness disappeared, but he continued to feel the sun warming him, wishing that the day's beauty would reflect on him, too. He always lay hidden beneath the shadows.

If only Barry did not ask, maybe everything, just for today, could've been forgotten.

Barry studied his best friend's every moment. There was a sense of protectiveness, one of love that simply understood a heart. They had been best friends for so many years, and the hurt was always a sharp pain to their bond.

Kenny waited, though he was not sure for what. The silence echoed endlessly in suspended time. And Barry sighed wearily as he closed his tired eyes.

"You can still make it in time."

Kenny's ebony orbs left the sky, looking down at his side to search the solid concrete.

The breeze caressed their locks. Barry could detect the sweet aroma of flowers drifting through, mixing in with the peculiar scent of grass and early crystal dew. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep, refreshing breath. He opened those bright orange orbs once again to pierce his stare against his friend. The wind died down, and silence once again claimed its dutiful place.

"Dawn would want you to be there."

Those words went straight to the very depths of Kenny's worn and tired heart, overwhelming him with grief, sorrow, and remorse, filling the void that he so desperately and painfully tried to keep. He shut his eyes, fists clenched.

"It's too late for that now."

Barry's eyes darkened. "It's never too late."

The brunette only shook his head slowly, sadly. His frown was replaced with a small, bittersweet smile. "It is. Today was my last day."

"And today hasn't passed yet," Barry snapped. Then, in a softer tone, he repeated, "It's never too late..."

Kenny didn't reply. His eyes remained peacefully closed.

The Starly and Staravia of Floaroma Town began chirping cheerful melodies and lullabies. The ivory clouds above gently drifted through the vivid, cerulean sky, taking no notice of the heaviness of the reality below. Even as the two friends stood still outside, unmoving, morning was beginning to awaken the world and its life.

It was a while before Kenny finally arouse from his rest, lips forming a thin line that was tentative to change. His dim dark orbs bore straight into his best friend's without hesitation. "Well, you better go before you're late to the wedding."

Barry's gaze didn't waver. His eyebrows were creased, mouth reflecting the melancholy boy in front of him. The amber of his orbs were unusually serious and stoic, but of course, this was not a matter he dealt lightly with.

"You better go," Kenny repeated tenderly. His charcoal eyes lowered just a bit.

Barry gave a single half-nod in acknowledgment, finally accepting the boy's decision. He turned around and began to leave.

Kenny remained motionless, still, as his gaze longingly followed his best friend's retreating back, listening to the heavy footsteps against the cold concrete.

Barry paused, looking over his shoulder one last time. "Kenny," he began, his tangerine orbs shimmering with caring emotion, "Each day's a gift, not a given right. Make every day count."

And then he was gone.

...

...

Kenny remained in the shadows of his room of the Pokemon Center, faraway from the beams of opaque light sparkling upon the wooden floor and clean, white-washed walls.

His arms were tucked behind his head, and his ebony eyes were fixed in a stare towards the ivory ceiling above him. Time ticked away as the sun rose higher and noon settled in. People seldom notice time, however, when memories are what they are lost in.

Kenny shifted his position, laying on his side now and watching the world outside from the large, glass window built into the whole section of the wall standing opposite of the door. The dainty, translucent curtains pushed to the side fluttered gently in the breeze, a calm wave rolling in the midst of the melancholy sea.

He was on the second floor, and so the blue sky was closer. Puffs of smooth vanilla clouds floated slowly with the gentle wind.

There was a knock on the door, but he remained still without a care. He just wanted to be alone.

After a few more knocks, it was quiet, but then the door creaked open. He didn't move even as it clicked shut to a close.

"Kenny." He recognized the voice.

"Brock," the Coordinator acknowledged. His eyes closed as he released a small sigh. "Why aren't you at the wedding?"

Brock jubilantly laughed. At this, Kenny smiled just a bit as he opened onyx orbs again.

"I thought I'd drop by to call an old friend and have a good man-to-man talk with you. My baby brothers and sisters are all down there running around, so it's just you and me, Kenny."

The Pokemon Doctor walked over to the bed, plopping down at the very end and facing Kenny's vulnerable form.

"You know, we can't talk if you're gonna stay like a zombie the whole time," he joked.

It was then he had remembered his resolution to himself. Barry and Brock had done nothing wrong to him; it was wrong to be giving them the cold shoulder_. _Kenny propped himself up on the bed as he told this to himself again, one knee up and an arm slung over it, though he kept his stare to the side for a few more moments.

He told himself he'd be happy for everyone.

When Kenny finally looked up, he found Brock to be in a solid black tux with a dark orange tie. He hadn't changed over the years, still keeping his messy coffee-brown hair, warm smile, and his constant chasing of girls that never ceased to amuse everyone.

"That's better," Brock chuckled. "So, what were you doing?"

The Coordinator shrugged nonchalantly. "Thinking, I guess," he replied simply, then added, "and remembering."

"Hm," Brock hummed. "The bad or the good?"

"Both. Mostly the bad." He sighed, ruffling his chestnut locks. "It's so hard not to, though. I try to think about the good stuff, but then it just disappears and all of a sudden I'm sad again."

For a few moments, it was quiet as the older boy studied Kenny. Then, softly, he asked, "Have you cried?"

Kenny locked his onyx orbs with Brock, a hard, concrete determination set inside. "In the beginning, yeah..." he started. "But then I told myself... I have to stop wanting to cry and get stronger. So that I'll be able to go on without crying, no matter what."

Brock stood up from the thin ivory blanket, turning around to head for the large balcony window. When he pressed his warm hand against the glass, it was mistily cool to his touch. He gazed down at his hand sadly with a worn smile. "Yeah," he whispered. "But you also need the strength to be able to cry when you want to."

"Maybe," Kenny responded quietly, unsurely.

The 28 year-old tilted his head now, observing Kenny with a profound gaze, its deep pools dripping in sagacity. "It's kind of like rain, you know. Rain comes and goes... eventually, it has to stop, but it can't stay gone forever. It comes back and sheds tears for the world again."

"Rain, huh." He gave a small, somewhat bitter laugh. "You know, Dawn always wanted to have her wedding after it just rained. She got her wish."

Brock smiled, and searched the sky outside, where a bridge was gradually being built in the sky's empire. A palette of colors painted the sky in a beautiful, newly-formed arch. A rainbow.

His hands pushed the balcony door open, and Kenny furrowed his eyebrows curiously as Brock stepped out into the fresh, crisp air that belonged to the betwixt of spring and summer.

"Brock?"

"Come outside, Kenny. There's something you should see."

The boy's eyebrows creased delicately before he rose and followed Brock, who was already leaning over the balcony railing and gazing at the sky. Kenny reflected Brock's position, and he sucked in the fresh air at the sight of the delicate rainbow shimmering gloriously in the vast blue.

Kenny grinned softly. He hoped that Dawn would be able to see it before it faded away.

The brunette suddenly let out a small laugh, earning a confused look from the older boy beside him. Funny that Dawn was always the first thing he thought about.

Kenny blinked curiously. "Hey, Brock?"

"Hm?" the Doctor responded with a pleasant hum.

"Memories are like pictures, aren't they?" Kenny bit his lip. "They're both living remnants of the past that take a form," he explained.

Brock replied after a moment of contemplation, "I guess so."

The Pokemon Coordinator's eyes lowered slightly before whispering, "So why is it so hard to forget the memories when you could just ignore pictures?"

"Hmm, well..." Brock began thoughtfully. "Memories... they stay inside your heart. You can close your eyes to things you don't wanna see, but not to what your heart feels."

Kenny nodded and gazed up at the rainbow, following Brock's example.

They stayed like that in silence as the breeze caressed them. A few jade green leaves were being carried along with the wind, floating gently.

"You told me seven years ago what the true secret of love is," Kenny said softly, starting straight ahead at the ancient groves of trees and beds of colorful flowers. He ruffled his chestnut brown hair and sighed, closing his worn vision of reality. "You said that a man keeps putting his heart on the line, and then it keeps getting broken, but..." His onyx orbs shimmered as they opened and turned to face his friend. "Is that all there is to it?"

"Well, maybe for me," Brock joked. When he saw that Kenny didn't share his good spirits, his features became serious. "No, that's not all there is."

"What else is there?" Kenny asked quietly. His voice sounded so broken. "I wanna know..."

Brock sighed. "Kenny, when I told you that a man's heart keeps putting his heart out on the line and then getting broken, did you know what I meant?"

Kenny remained silent and waited.

Just then, a burst of giggling and squeals came directly from below the two boys. Brock and Kenny looked down and spotted Brock's siblings together with their Pokemon.

Brock gazed at them fondly and smiled. "You have to keep taking chances and risking pain to finally be with the person you love. Keep breaking your own heart until it won't ever get broken again. Until it's full of love."

The younger boy laughed a bitter smile. "I think I've tried already."

"Maybe," Brock replied. "But you still have one more chance. You can put your heart out on the line just one more time."

Kenny shook his head. "Barry said it was never too late."

"He's right." When the young boy gave an expression of confusion, Brock laughed heartily. "Kenny, this chance I'm talking is about the wedding. This is the last chance for you to tell her before a formal ceremony. And the last chance you have so you don't have to feel regret."

"I'm not sure I get it," Kenny admitted, ruffling his hair once again softly.

"It's never too late, because you'll always be able to tell her. There will always be the hope that she shares the same feelings as you do." Brock grinned with his ever caring kindness. "And I know you're feeling regret right now, but everyone would. Just, the regret you'd feel if you try breaking your heart again later would be heavier."

Kenny turned to stare at his friend. A gentle breeze drifted by. "So when's this last chance for confessing before hell breaks lose?"

Brock smiled. "Today."

"It'd be selfish."

Brock laughed. "It's okay to be selfish a little, you know. They're not getting married until dusk ends. And you know they would understand. They're our friends."

"This isn't a fairytale, Brock," Kenny whispered. "You make it sound like if I go, everything will turn out okay instead of me just ruining the wedding and making a complete fool of myself."

The older boy only shrugged. "Maybe everything _will_ turn out okay. Sometimes fairytales happen."

Kenny buried the bottom half of his face into his arms, keeping his ebony eyes above to gaze up at the shining rainbow. Brock followed him, watching the very same palette of colors paint the azure sky.

"Kenny, I have nine little brothers and sisters," the Breeder continued. "Every single one of them, I'm still watching them grow up. Some of them still believe in happy endings all the way, and some of them just buy into what we call reality." Brock chuckled. "But I don't think any one of us really leaves that faith behind. And why should we? Dreams and reality are all the same."

"Have any of your brothers or sisters gone through what I'm going through right now, then?" There was a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

"No," Brock admitted, "but one must live each day without regrets. That's why I keep telling them, and that's what I'm telling you now."

Brock's siblings were all laughing and giggling below. To Kenny, it sounded so distant and faraway. He watched the children silently, suddenly feeling even more tired than he already was, and lifted his head to the rainbow again. Ribbons of dancing colors streaming festively as if to celebrate life.

"Sometimes, dark clouds shadow over everything, and rain covers the world with heaven's tears... but always, sunlight will chase all the darkness away and return everything to light. And a rainbow will appear and shine."

Kenny closed his eyes slowly and relished the fresh, crisp spring-summer breeze that tickled his face, his chocolate brown locks. The wind ruffled his clothes, the long-sleeved emerald sweater, the green and white striped shirt over it, and the beige colored sweats. The wind shook the leaves awake and whispered an ancient lullaby that had been sung to nature and mankind alike for generations.

"Just one more time..." Brock told him tenderly, softly. He shuffled his feet and stood up straight to leave. "Go the park when the sun begins to set, okay?"

Kenny heard steps behind him, and in the distance, he heard the door gently click shut. For a long time, he just rested there, feeling so light and free to fly away.

He imagined the rainbow gracefully floating in the sky, glittering and shimmering with colors splayed in a perfect arch. The cherished rubies, ambers, saffrons, emeralds, sapphires, and amethysts glimmering as fresh paints do in the warm, golden sunlight of this earth of life.

When he finally lifted his gaze to the blue sky, the rainbow was fading.

...

...

A gentle breeze caressed his soft chestnut locks as the swing rowed back and forth slowly, the faint, tired creaks filling the comforting silence around him.

The sun was just beginning to set, streaming the azure sky with bits of pastel reds, pinks, and yellows.

It was quiet at the little park, although Floaroma was a quaint place to begin with. Not many people had passed by in the time he had sat there, waiting. And so far, no one had come yet. He assumed that perhaps the children were still at school, or the grown-ups had work, or perhaps they were attending the wedding. He didn't know. All he knew was that it was silent.

The park was structured in a circular shape, with beds upon beds of flowers serving as its border, decorating it with sweet ornaments that whispered in the wind. The playground wasn't big, but it had many of the fun things he recalled from his own childhood. A small, pink Lickilicky slide sat cheerfully in the back, while a large square sandbox containing several play items left behind by children rested on another nearby spot. There was also a Hippopotas dome that had several holes for the little ones to venture into, to be sheltered in the darkness's safety, as well as a towering jungle gym comprising of multiple colors.

Then there was the pond resting at the very middle of the park, stretching into a great round body of sparkling cerulean water. it was already tinted with the sunset's warm hues, washing the blue with fiery red, oranges, and yellows.

The swings Kenny sat at were right behind the pond. He sat in the middle of the set of three, gazing into the rippling surface that reflected everything and nothing all at once. Empoleon was swimming quietly in the water a little further away, and occasionally the brunette would watch his first Pokemon before settling back to think again.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, just gazing into the water and feeling, remembering. It wasn't until a shadow flashed before him and a small jingling from a swing's metal chains pulled him back from his deep reverie of memories.

Raising his head, Kenny glanced beside him, not at all surprised to find an orange-haired girl dressed in a light, powder blue gown sprinkled with tiny sparkling white diamonds. The garment reached down to just above her knees, and it was carefully designed to hug her slim figure delicately. And when she smiled, the sunlight caught her crystal earrings and cerulean eyes, glistening.

"Long time no see, Kenny," she greeted cheerfully, a soft smile touching her pink lips.

"You too, Misty," he replied. A weak grin formed on his lips as he gave a small wave at the little Marill, who had evolved from an Azurill a few years back, cradled in Misty's arms. The small Water-Pokemon smiled cutely before hopping out of its Trainer's hug and diving into the pond. "So I'm assuming Brock told you to come here."

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I just got to Floaroma Town. I had some things I wanted to take care of before I came."

"You should probably hurry," Kenny said. His deep onyx orbs returned to gazing out at the pond, watching Empoleon and Marill join up to play with each other in the pond. "You wouldn't wanna miss much more of the wedding by wasting your time here with me."

"I just wanted to meet up with you a little before I go." Misty pushed her azure flats against the ground gently, rowing back and forth like a ship. At the corner of his eye, he could make out her sad, yet faint smile as she gazed at the sky.

Kenny reflected her actions as well, getting himself to a swinging motion. Once he created a rhythm, he also looked up at the distant heavens.

An ocean of deep vermillion, crimson, fuchsia and orange fluidly flowed in an endless and eternal stream, steadily rowing forward. He was surprised to see how quickly time had passed.

Warmth blanketed the colorful beds of flowers tenderly, showering a heated haze upon everyone and everything. The golden light from the lingering sun cast long shadows upon the city that danced to the fire.

"Why meet up with me? You should be at the wedding for Ash and Dawn." He said this with a light tone, but she could feel the sadness behind those words. "It's already bad enough that I'm not there."

"Because I wanted to talk with you," she answered simply. "Because you'd understand the most."

"About what?" He already knew the answer.

"About the things we've kept inside."

Kenny paused for a brief moment to replay the words inside his mind before swinging again. A group of children, two girls and two boys, burst into the park with giggles and laughs. They sprinted energetically over to the slide, dropping their backpacks and beginning their playtime. Their yellow hats swayed uncertainly above their small heads, and their preschooler uniforms fluttered as they flew past in a swift run.

The Water Pokemon Trainer turned her head to watch the children, her gaze longing and tender. "I miss being a kid sometimes," she admitted softly.

"I think we all do."

"I guess." Misty cracked a grin. "But at the same time, I don't ever wanna go back to the past. If I do, then how am I ever gonna reach the future, right?"

Kenny shrugged half-heartedly. "Maybe it's better to stay in the past forever."

She shook her head slowly, her sad smile never changing. "So, do you hate Ash for taking Dawn away from you?"

"Nah," he said. His onyx orbs distantly watched the kids separate into pairs, each heading off to the Lickilicky slide and Hippopotas dome. "I guess, I'm just sad. But I don't hate Ash. He's my friend... and he's probably the kindest person I ever met, besides Dawn. It makes sense, I suppose, why they're together."

"Ash _is_ like that, isn't he? Such a goof, but so sweet." Misty giggled softly, fondness evident in her deep, sapphire-teal orbs. "Everyone who meets him becomes his friend. He makes everyone wanna be a better person."

"Do you hate Dawn?"

"Of course not." Misty's cerulean orbs followed two of the childrens' movements. A boy and a girl ran past them to Marill and Empoleon after they took notice of the two, clearly excited at the opportunity to play with the Water Pokemon. "Dawn's my friend, too, you know."

Kenny watched as the other pair joined their friends in kneeling beside Marill and Empoleon. Both of them were shouting and splashing water as the two Pokemon sprinkled a small fountain of Water Gun. The children squealed happily before turning around to call their other two friends over and play.

"I've know Dawn since we were little kids," Kenny said softly. "Years and I haven't done anything."

"I've only known Ash since we were ten," Misty sighed. "But we traveled together for so long. I think those were the happiest times of my life. Just being with him every day and seeing him smile at me..."

"Even when you guys fought?" he asked.

"Anytime I was with him," she replied fondly with a smile.

Empoleon and Marill were swimming away, over to the other side of the pond, beckoning the girls and boys to follow. The group did so, running around the sides of the pond to catch up.

Kenny saw now that twilight was finally settled in, for the usual crystal blue that sparkled in the sun's gleam was an entire painting of dusk's hues. Warm ambers and crimsons, saffron and vermillion. There was something about the sunset that gave such a peculiar feeling. That feeling in which one felt tired and thoughtful, ready to give in to sleep forever.

"You should be going to the wedding now," Kenny insisted. "Brock told me Ash and Dawn would finish the wedding ceremony at dusk."

"Yeah, Ash wanted me to be there no matter what..." Misty whispered.

Kenny nodded. "I know he does." Dawn wanted him to be there, too.

She shook her head. "Kenny, where do you think I was this whole time?" she asked. "Brock was a little late because he stayed in Cerulean to cheer me up. Both of us didn't get here until this morning."

"Why didn't you go with Brock to the wedding?" Kenny's eyebrows creased in concern. "After he came to talk with me, he left..."

"Daisy took me on a walk around Floaroma to cheer me up..." she whispered. "I was crying the whole time. I cried so much that Daisy complained about my makeup getting ruined."

Kenny didn't say anything.

"I thought," her voice was beginning to break, but she still kept that cheerful façade as her cobalt orbs lowered. "I thought that by now I'd be ready and be strong enough."

He thought so, too. In the end, it didn't matter. They were both wrong.

"I'm happy for Ash. I really am," she whispered through her soft murmurs. Misty pushed herself up from the swing. She slowly rubbed her tired eyes, and in the glimpse he caught, a small tear glimmered. "Dawn, too. I love Dawn."

"I know..." Kenny said silently, looking down at his dull white and green sneakers that suddenly seemed so bright. "I know."

Misty shuffled over to the still pond. It was rather silent, as the only sounds were that of Marill, Empoleon, and the children behind them.

She knelt to the ground, her cerulean orbs gazing right into the water. A tear fell and shattered the suspended mirror, a ripple echoing across the ice and distorting reflections.

"Destiny is kinda like water, you know. A single word, a little motion, all of which lies deep within the heart... the future resonates with everything to choose the fate to come." Misty smiled and turned to gaze at him with her cerulean orbs. "Just like ripples on the water's surface."

Kenny smiled back, and she turned to dip her hand into the crystal cool water, feeling the familiar smoothness wrap around her fingertips in comfort.

Misty sighed tiredly. "Kenny, you know I love Ash. I love him more than anything." She gracefully waved her hand in the pond and cherished the water's kisses. "But if he's happy, I'm happy. It'll take some time, but I wish for his happiness the most." She stared into the rippling mirror, at her reflection. At that sad smile and those broken eyes. "I think some feelings are better left unsaid."

"Yeah," he agreed softly.

"But are you happy, Kenny? Do you think you'll be happy for Dawn in the end, even though you'll be hurting?"

He didn't care about the pain; he was willing to die from the hurt. If it meant her happiness, he didn't care.

Misty turned to face him over her shoulder, gazing at the boy with her deep sapphire eyes, a small grin dancing upon her lips. "I'm not gonna be like Brock and tell you everything'll be alright," she said. "Because that's up to you to decide. But if you really want it to, everything _will_ be okay."

Kenny chuckled. "How can you say that with such confidence?"

Misty smiled. "Just listen, and follow your heart," she replied simply. Her cerulean orbs lowered slightly as she shook her head. She might just end up doing what he was going to do, too. Her heart was not in any less control than his was.

After all, the heart is unpredictable.

Kenny lifted his head to the twilit sky. "Up to me, huh...?" he whispered.

"Destiny is always resting within the heart." Misty stood up with a grin and waved Marill over gently. "We get to choose what it is, and that will be our final destiny."

Marill swam over with a joyful smile, and behind it, the children were cheerfully shouting their goodbyes. When the little Water-Pokemon reached Misty, it bounced up back onto land and Misty leaned down to tenderly cradle it back into her arms, just like when they first arrived to the park.

"Well, I'm gonna go now, Kenny." She turned to him, her deep cerulean orbs sparkling. "Just do what feels right to you."

Kenny was still for a moment, but then he lifted his head back to the blazing sunset painting the sky, giving the slightest of nods as a farewell.

Misty smiled just a little as she watched him, sitting there so serenely on the swing.

She knew that Dawn loved Kenny. She knew. For him, it was never too late to shoot for the stars.

Misty turned around, hugging Marill closer to her as she began walking away, her crystal blue dress flowing gently in the wind, reminiscent of the water she so dearly cherished.

Soon enough, the children had gathered their backpacks and walked away chattering, heading home to their parents for the end of the day. They waved goodbye to Empoleon, and then it was suddenly quiet again, as dusk continued to shade darker and darker with its ancient, golden hues.

Just like that, Kenny was alone again with just Empoleon, resting in the silence. Left alone to drown in his own thoughts and memories and feelings.

Beside him, the swing creaked slightly in the breeze, swaying back and forth, waiting.

...

...

Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop was a small, but finely decorated store filled with every kind of imaginable blossoms and berries. It was famous and well known throughout Sinnoh, and he liked to visit it sometimes just to gaze at the flowers.

Kenny didn't know where to go after speaking with Misty, so that was where he ended up. He stood outside of the perky store where exquisite antique racks carried several colorful flowerbeds and baskets of freshly-picked berries.

He slowly examined each item, observing their colors and scents, the shapes and sizes. Occasionally, he used his fingertips to feel the velvety petals, rubbing them gently between his fingers. They were soft and smooth to his skin, even though all the flowers were so different from one another. It was like each one had their own personality; they were all unique and beautiful in their own way.

The brunette sighed to himself, and his ebony eyes lowered slightly. He just didn't know what to do anymore. The wedding was almost over...

"Oh, Kenny!" he heard a familiar voice call. He turned to the left where the glass door to the shop opened, a small set of bells twinkling as the leaver exited.

"May?" His eyebrow creased in confusion as he saw the brunette girl approach him with a cheerful grin. She was wearing a pastel pink ballgown that fell all the way down to the floor. Her light coffee brown hair was let down gracefully and a beautiful scarlet rose adorned the side her of her soft locks. A red ribbon tied around her waist, ending with a sparkling Beautifly ornament in the back. She was carrying a bouquet of deep, sapphire morning glories, all wrapped in a white wrapping. It broke his heart a little to see those flowers.

"Hiya~" she greeted with a bounce in her step before stopping in front of the boy.

"Hi..." he replied, still eying the bouquet curiously. "How come you're here, May?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up the bouquet of morning glories Dawn needs. You know, for when she throws it up into the air and stuff," she said with a grin.

Kenny blinked blankly. "I see." He lifted his head to the twilit sky for a few moments before turning back to May and forcing a fake smile upon his lips. "Well, that's good. I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Not so fast, Kenny," May piped. She looked around her, apparently searching for a place to settle down at. Soon enough, the 20 year-old sauntered over to a nearby bench in front of the white fence and flowerbeds. She plopped down onto the seat and carefully placed the bouquet to her side. May then patted the space beside her with a grin, prompting Kenny to join.

Once he sat down, she smiled and formed a rectangle with her fingers. "In today's May Expedition, we have none other than May herself together with her good friend Kenny, chatting idly in Floaroma Town in the middle of Dawn's wedding!" She moved her rectangle to frame Kenny's vacant features. "Will Kenny be joining May in her journey back to Floaroma Meadow for the grand finale?"

Kenny couldn't help but grin sheepishly from May's longtime habit. He ruffled his chestnut brown hair as a breeze picked up gently. "No, he won't."

May pouted playfully and returned her hands to her lap. "So, you're really not going?"

He shook his head, and the girl turned to look at the twilit sky, the puffy warm-hued clouds lofting by lazily.

"Ash and Dawn's been looking for you the whole time," she said. Her deep sapphire eyes met his ebony orbs. "That's another reason why they wanted me to come down and get the bouquet. But, if you wanna know the truth," she leaned in with a smile and giggled, "I planned on meeting up with you on this trip from the very beginning anyways."

Kenny looked down sadly. Everyone was trying to cheer him up and encourage him to do what his heart told him. They were willing to go so far just for him.

"I'm sure you already know that Misty and Brock came to talk with me," Kenny said. "That I wasn't gonna come."

"I knew, but I wanted to come to you personally a last time before the end of the wedding. Drew even offered to come with me, but I wanted to see you alone." She smiled warmly at him.

"Drew did?" he asked, incredulous. "Why? We were never that close, and he's always been so quiet..."

"Quiet?" May snorted, laughing. "Quiet my butt! You've seen him when he's making fun of me; he's a total jerk that never stops being cocky." When May finally calmed her giggles, she shook her head. "Drew may not be close to you, and he may not be the most open and sweetest guy all the time... but he does care about you, you know."

Kenny ruffled his hair and looked away. "May, have you ever felt like there was no hope for love?"

"Yeah," she replied, and her azure orbs suddenly filled with sadness as memories clearly replayed in her heart, but just as quickly they returned to the cheerful mirth always shimmering in May's eyes. "But in the end, love always finds a way."

"It's nice to think that," he began quietly, "but the world isn't always full of happy endings."

May furrowed her eyebrows, but she kept smiling. "Maybe they stopped believing and lost hope. No matter how bad I felt, I still tried to go on. And," she paused, and a hand reached up to press against her heart gently, her sapphire orbs sparkling fondly, "Drew and me, we got our happy ending."

He turned to her, tenderly smiling at the girl's sparkling and tender cerulean orbs. "I know." His hand reached up to ruffle his hair. "Drew once told me that if I loved Dawn, I had to do whatever it takes to tell her. To let nothing to stand in my way."

"Did he?" she asked softly.

Kenny nodded. "He said he knew, because of you, May."

A pink blush dusted her cheeks daintily, and the girl hurriedly put a hand up to cover her flushed features. "Drew, you grassheaded dope..." she muttered in embarrassment.

Kenny chuckled. "But he really meant it. His eyes were so full of love, and he told me in such a fond voice. He was smiling."

"You're like that too, Kenny," May said, and he stared at her in confusion. She grinned. "You always talk about Dawn in a soft tone, and your eyes sparkle. When you smile, it's always happier and wider," she explained happily.

Kenny turned to face the beautiful sunset, the warmth hazily falling upon the both of them. He furrowed his eyebrows and smiled softly. "Yeah. I guess so," he whispered silently.

May sighed contently and turned to him with a gentle smile. "I really do hope you'll tell her, Kenny."

He didn't say anything.

She picked up the bouquet of morning glories, and her hand delicately picked out a single one that caught his eyes. Its pastel moonlit glow was a little paler compared to the other deep, fresh sapphires, and as such, this particular flower was just beginning to wilt. May handed the morning glory to Kenny without a word, and he tenderly caressed it, his onyx orbs lowering.

"Well, I better go now." May stood up and dusted her pink ballgown gently.

"Oh, May, I have a favor to ask..." Kenny reached his belt and pulled out six Pokeballs, each containing a precious friend and companion. He stared at the red and white spheres longingly for a few moments, then stood up beside May and stretched his hands out to the girl. "Could you take my Pokemon and bring them to the wedding? I want them to see the wedding at least..."

May's sapphire orbs twinkled kindly. "Of course, Kenny." She carefully cradled the Pokeballs.

"And..." He smiled sadly, tenderly caressing the worn morning glory in his hands. "And tell Dawn that I'm sorry."

May nodded earnestly and gazed up at the sky a final time as she walked away, then turned around to wave goodbye to her dear friend with the Pokeballs and bouquet of morning glories cradled in her arms. A warm breeze drifted by, and her rosy pink dress danced gently in the wind.

She believed in him, and now he just needed to believe in himself, too.

...

...

Kenny's heart somehow led him to the Floaroma Town Contest stage, onto the polished light, lavender floor that shined brilliantly in the sunlight. Flowers upon flowers bordered the stage in flashes of different colors reminiscent of still fireworks bursting alive. The jasmine purple seats that rose high above were all empty, and as he stood in the middle of that stage, looking up at the twilit sky, he felt the solitude and loneliness shelter him comfortably.

As he stood there, all alone below the vast sky, memories flowed into him, emotions he had long pushed into the back of his heart returned in a flood, an immense wave that could not be stopped as he remembered that Contest against Dawn.

How beautiful she had looked in her deep light pink Contest dress with matching magenta slippers, her soft azure locks falling gracefully behind her in a cascade and a scarlet ribbon tying it back. Her bangs were held up by her usual yellow clips, but this time they were curled into swirls, soft elegant ribbons curling down. Tiny yellow roses adorned the white collar of her dress, and on the ebony choker she wore around her neck, just to match Floaroma's beauty of nature.

She was beauty itself, inside and out. Her smile was a warmth that always spread into his heart, lighting up his own upon his lips. She moved with such grace, and her words were always meaningful and innocent. Her heart was pure and kind, full of light and never of darkness. When crystal tears slipped behind her cobalt orbs, they were always of a sadness for herself or for others, not bitter or useless, angry or a façade. They were a real sadness that always touched everyone around her.

Kenny remembered the tinge of sadness as he stood there on onside side of the stadium, apologizing to Prinplup and watching Dawn and Piplup from afar. She had looked up, starting right at him, and then she smiled warmly at him. And only at him. Everything around him stopped, all of those cheers from the crowd stopped for those few moments as they gazed at each other. And when he came to, he smiled back as well and said _maybe next time_.

Oh, there would always be a next time for Contests. Always a chance for them as rivals to go against one another in Pokemon Contests to see who would win, to have fun as Coordinators. There would always be a next time for that.

But there was no next time for him to tell her without having to regret it. Tell her that he loved her deep in his heart before she disappeared with someone by her side.

No, he wanted to tell her before that. He wanted to tell her everything.

He had told himself he would endure and take all the pain for her. He would hide his feelings deep within his heart, burying it forever. But now he was thinking that that was not the only way.

He wanted be the only one to have his eyes reflected with her smile. Her to share his love with for the rest of his life. Just them, together.

His dreams this morning reflected the memory buried away deep inside his heart, a memory he so often thought about.

He could still feel his fingertips brushing against her soft deep, sapphire locks. Her cobalt blue eyes shining with hope and innocence. Her beautiful smile he always cherished.

He wanted to be that special someone she spoke so fondly of, to be the one up at the alter with her. Be together with her forever.

That mint-chocolate ice cream could not be brought back, but he could always get another.

So he lifted his head to the sunset as a breeze drifted by, and the sweet aroma of the beautiful flowers lingered. Petals left to be free followed the wind and floated about the large stadium, reaching up to the scarlet, tangerine, and saffron sky.

Kenny stood there surrounded by all those silk petals, so many different colors swirling about freely, without a care in the world. Just there to be alive.

In the midst of everything, he held up that familiar deep blue, reminiscent of a moonlit glow, to the dusk.

Wilted and fading, but the morning glory was still alive, still resting within his heart.

His hand wrapped around it, cradling it fondly as he gazed at the sky again, shimmering onyx orbs shining, tears glimmering. He smiled just a bit as the petals circled around him soothingly in a wrapping embrace.

Kenny turned around and did the only thing his heart wished for him to do.

...

...

_Today... today... today..._

His breaths struggled to break free from the whispering dusk.

Time lingered in sentiments far too bittersweet and distant, and the one word that replayed over and over in his pounding thoughts echoed with the steps against eternity's hourglass grain.

His heart resonated in ethereal waves reminiscent of the somber sea humming lullabies. Feelings sought for the alluring evening sky to forge ancient words forever unchanged.

Warmth blanketed him in a hazy spring and summer mist, but no longer was his vision clouded in confusion. No, he now saw everything clearly, and what he saw was a chance, a last chance, for him to tell her.

Just for him to tell her everything.

_Today..._

He passed by all of Floaroma Town in a blur, soaring past all the relics of moss green trees, flowers of spirit, and amiable homes. Smiles and laughter flickered in little glimpses, and soft petals gently sailed with the caressing breeze, giving little touches of life whilst wrapping around all of this city's people with lingering kisses.

Wilted was the morning glory, but he held onto it protectively, cradling it. Its deep sapphire blue petals were silk against his fingertips, continuing to remind him of what he must do.

He paused for a few moments of rest when he reached the entrance of Floaroma Meadow. He listened to the soothing rustling of the rich, viridian leaves. The grass beneath his feet was soft and velvety, slowly waving in a harmonious symphony together with the gentle wind.

The wooden gate arched upon the carved entrance, the name of the meadow etched across delicately on the sign. A rosy pink silk banner with the words _Ash and Dawn's Wedding!_ was scribbled neatly onto the ribbon. Beautiful flowers adorned the gate and banner. They gave off a sweet, pleasant aroma wafting into the fresh spring-summer air.

He took a few more breaths before pushing himself into the meadow. Inside, an enormous ivory archway paved the way up the towering hill before him. Emerald ivy vines and leaves curled and wrapped all around the arches, a canopy that allowed the last golden light of dusk to shimmer past. Pools of sunset drops fell gracefully upon the grass, as well as the rainbow-kissed flowerbeds aligning the sides.

It was a beautiful, heavenly sight, but time was not on his side.

And so his heart carved the path, giving him wings to fly, illuminating the key to destiny.

He rose and rose, soaring as twilight began to wan and fade away. Sweat beaded down his face, his teeth tightly clenched together, charcoal eyes focused ahead. He didn't once stop now, for he did not dare. He had to ascend and face his fate.

Inside, he could hear the voices of all his friends, rising and surrounding him. Misty, May, Drew, Brock, and Barry... all of the things they had told him about love, all of those secrets and sentiments and truths. Those tears and smiles, all of which were filled with life. He remembered his memories together with Ash, too. His cheerful grins and laughs. He hoped that they would still be friends, no matter what.

Most of all, Kenny thought of Dawn.

She was his light, always pulling him out of the darkness when he himself could not. Her smile gave him hope, and her cobalt blue orbs shimmered with pure happiness and love. He wished, more than anything, to be her light, too, to be the one by her side forever.

When he was with her, no matter when, she always seemed to sparkle.

She was always there for him, giving him her love, even if it was not the same love as the one he held for her in his heart.

Her love was all the love he needed to be given strength.

Maybe it was time to give her his.

He closed the final distance.

...

...

Morning glories ornamented the sunlit meadow, gems sparkling in beautiful blues. Dusk enchanted the flowerbeds with its fading vermillion, orange, and saffron glows as the ancient groves of trees hummed their sleeping lullabies. Breezes belonging to the spring and summer lingered in the scent of fresh air and sweet flowers.

Cloths of dainty pastel pink folded over tables, providing blankets for the many enticing foods and drinks leftover from the great wedding feast. Baskets and flowers gracefully stood upon magnolia pillars, filling the meadow with even more beauty.

Rows and rows of wooden pews sat on each side of the cream carpeted aisle. Familiar faces of family and friends, memories and emotions, smiles and tears. All were gathered together in this ethereal haven.

Kenny only saw her face though, as his heavy breaths began to slow. Past the aisle leading to the grand, ivory white platform, was Ash and Dawn, along with Pikachu and Piplup beside them.

He in his charcoal black tuxedo, and she in her long, flowing white dress. A crystal tiara with set diamonds adorned her soft cobalt locks, a matching twinkling veil falling elegantly behind her and to the polished floor. Just like she wanted.

Silence fell upon the meadow as he slowly walked through, his eyes never leaving hers. He knew Misty, Brock, May, Drew, and Barry were all there, watching him intently. Other people he knew and cared about were there, too, like Johanna and Zoey, Leona and Max. And everyone's Pokemon, all of which he was friends with, too. He could feel all of their smiles in his heart.

A warm breeze lingering with the aroma of flowers and fresh air drifted into the meadow, rustling the worn emerald leaves and grass. Petals chose to travel upon the wind and stumbled about.

Kenny finally knelt before Dawn. He stared down at the wilted morning glory in his hands, so out of place with all of the others in the meadow.

Just as he gazed back up into her eyes, he realized that the last light of dusk's warmth was disappearing. Evening was dawning to enchanting spells of pastel yellows, greens, and blues the moment his onyx orbs met her sapphires.

Dawn knelt down before him, too, so close to him, and she held her hands out to him with a grin. He placed his into hers, the wilted, moonlit crystal morning glory warm between them.

She gave him a soft, warm smile. The same smile that never changed all of these years. The smile he loved and gave life to his beating heart.

"You came," she whispered softly, happily, and she closed her fingers around him closer, wrapping him in a gentle embrace. Crystal tears shimmered in her eyes. She never stopped smiling.

Kenny looked down, and though no one noticed, a shooting star fell in the night sky that moment.

Dawn tilted her head slightly, her smile faltering just a bit in worry.

He gazed at their intertwined hands with the morning glory between them both, and destiny seemed to be right before them in their touches, in their sentiments, giving them strength.

He needed to tell her.

Kenny lifted his head slowly. He remembered every detail of her creamy, moonlit skin, of the soft cobalt locks that brushed him gently, and her sparkling, shimmering eyes of sapphire.

Her beautiful smile reflected deep within his onyx orbs, belonging only to him.

And that was all the courage he needed.

"_I love you..."_

...

...

...

...

...

_**You know it's never too late**_

_**To shoot for the stars**_

_**Regardless of who you are.**_

...

...

...

...

...

This is as close to a tragedy or sad ending as I'll ever get. _Today_ ends in a cliffhangie. You can decide what happens next, but if you know me, you probably already know what the ending really is. 8)

Chocolate chip cookies and poffins to those who caught any song references; there's quite a few. As well as _Cardcaptor Sakura_ and _Tsubasa_ references. ^_^

I hope this story meant something to you, and that you felt the sentiments and meanings I was trying to capture.

**_Happy Penguinshipping Day~! 8D_**

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
